


Come Closer

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Kleinguel, Kleinguel is Jared and Miguel, M/M, Miconman, Miconman is Miguel and Connor and Jared, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miguel, everyone is over 18, handjob, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor and Miguel want to help Jared forget a bad experience.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Miguel, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. I'm back with more smut :D This was a request from a user here on Ao3. It's Miconman (Miguel and Connor and Jared). It's, clearly (if you read the tags), a threesome. This is mostly just smut, but there's also some hurt/comfort. This is my first time writing a threesome, so, uh... be nice? hehe. Enjoy :D

Connor straddled Miguel, leaning in and kissing him, biting and sucking at his lower lip before pulling away to give his neck the same treatment. Miguel moaned, dropping his hands to Connor’s ass and squeezing.

“Come closer, _pendejo_ ,” Miguel whined, reaching a hand out to Jared. “You’re too far awa- _ahhhhhh_ , shit, _principito_ ,” he grunted, when Connor bit his neck just a little too hard. Connor pulled away, smirking.

“Have fun explaining that one to your mom,” Connor said triumphantly. The bite mark actually _looked_ like a bite mark. With indents from Connor’s teeth.

Miguel rolled his eyes. “You underestimate how much of a dumb shit I am, _principito_. My mom is used to me pulling crazy stunts and getting hurt. She’ll believe anything I tell her.”

Connor snickered, grinding against him and turning to look at Jared, who still hadn’t moved.

“Come on, Jar,” he whined, mimicking Miguel and holding a hand out

Jared couldn’t help but let out a short, breathy laugh. The big, tough emo boy sounded so... desperate. It was kinda hot.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me,” Connor pouted. “Just get over here.”

“I-uh... I dunno, you guys are having so much fun... Maybe I’ll just watch this time,” Jared said nervously.

“Hot,” Miguel purred. “But, pleassseeee come here? We wanna make this good for you, so you can forget that asshole.”

Jared shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t want to be reminded of camp and-and _him_.

“I- it’s just.. never mind,” Jared mumbled.

“Hey, no,” Connor said firmly, climbing off Miguel and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He took Jared’s hand. “None of that. This isn’t, like, us going out to eat and you don’t like the food at the restaurant we pick, but you don’t say anything cause you don’t want to upset us-“

“I mean, it’s a pretty close metaphor, though,” Miguel snickered.

Connor scowled and smacked him.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. This is different. I hope you _do_ enjoy the food,” he said.

Connor smacked him again, harder.

“Ow!” Miguel whined, but he was grinning. He shrugged. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood, okay?”

Connor glared at him, turning back to Jared. “Talk to us.”

Jared let out a puff of air, staring down at the bed and picking at a loose string on the comforter.

“Jar.”

When he looked up, Connor and Miguel were laying side by side, patting the empty space between them for him to come snuggle. He hesitated, then crawled over Connor to lay between them. Connor threw an arm over his stomach, and Miguel tangled their legs.

“You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with or ready for,” Connor reminded him.

“We just want you to have a better experience than that first one,” Miguel added.

Jared sighed, feeling safe sandwiched between his two favorite guys.

“Tell us what’s rattling around in there,” Miguel insisted, planting a kiss on Jared’s forehead.

“I just... I _know_ one bad experience doesn’t mean they’ll _all_ be bad. But..”

“It’s hard to forget a bad experience,” Connor finished for him.

Jared shrugged. “Plus, I mean-“ He bit his lip, twisting so he was lying on his stomach, face buried in the pillows. He felt hands on his arm and back, rubbing soothing circles.

“Don’t make me tickle it out if you, _pendejo_ ,” Miguel warned.

“You guys just.... are more, you know, experienced than me, and I...” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m.. I have no idea-“

“Hey, no,” Connor scolded. “You know that doesn’t matter to us. We love YOU. We don’t care about that. We move at _your_ pace, not ours.”

Jared swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall, nodding.

“Just relax, you’re safe, okay?” Miguel assured him, snuggling closer. “You only do what you’re ready to do and enjoy the show otherwise.”

Connor sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m gonna smack you again,” he informed Miguel.

“Is that a promise?” Miguel asked, and when Connor looked up at him, he was smirking.

Connor smirked. “Yes.” He leaned over Jared to kiss Miguel. When they broke apart, he turned back to Jared. “So. Wanna make out and shit?”

Jared snorted a laugh. “So romantic. Yes, let’s do shit.” 

Connor grinned. “Well, we all have _entirely_ too much clothing on. So let’s remedy that first.” He quickly shed his hoodie and shirt. He sat up on his knees to unbutton his jeans, but Jared reached a hand out and stopped him. 

“You... _don't_ want me to get naked..?” Connor asked, quirking a brow.

“I do,” Jared said innocently. “I just wanna help.” He unbuttoned Connor’s jeans, yanking them down as much as he could, then he shoved Connor backwards onto the pillows so he could get his jeans the rest of the way off. 

Connor barked a laugh. “Someone’s eager,” he remarked, as Jared tossed his jeans aside. Jared grinned at him, reaching for Connor’s boxers, but Connor stopped him. “Nope, you two need to get some clothes off now, too.”

Jared huffed, but complied, tossing his shirt and jeans into the pile on the floor. Miguel followed suit. They were on even ground now – all in nothing but their boxers. 

Miguel pulled Jared closer, leaning in and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Jared, running them down his back until they rested on his ass. Jared whined, pressing closer to Miguel. He felt Miguel’s fingers skim the hem of his boxers, and he inclined his head just the tiniest bit. Miguel smirked into the kiss, yanking Jared’s boxers down and grabbing his ass again, squeezing and kneading.

Jared moaned, then pulled away long enough to get his boxers off the rest of the way. For a second, his brain tried to tell him he didn’t deserve the two gorgeous boys before him, tried to tell him he was too fat and short and pathetic to even be in the same room as them. But he shook the thought away; they’d seen him naked before and they hadn’t run scared. They loved him as he was.

Miguel’s yelp pulled Jared from his thoughts. He opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him. Connor had pounced Miguel from behind and yanked his boxers down. 

Connor grinned wickedly, nipping at Miguel’s neck and trailing his hand down, grabbing Miguel’s dick and pumping his hand up and down. Miguel moaned, pressing his ass back into Connor. It was all the encouragement Connor needed; he pumped faster, his other hand trailing down to play with Miguel’s balls.

“Fuck, _principito_ ,” Miguel whined. He pulled away from Connor’s hold, turning to face him. “Your turn,” he purred, pushing Connor down onto his back so he could get his boxers off.

“You guys sure like it when I’m on my back, huh?” Connor teased. 

“Duh.” Miguel rolled his eyes. He crawled alongside Connor, kissing and sucking his neck, just as Connor had done to him. “Payback,” he murmured. Once he was satisfied his bites would leave a mark, he trailed down Connor’s neck to his chest, capturing one of Connor’s nipples in his mouth. Connor hissed, arching his back up. Miguel flicked his tongue out, making Connor moan.

Jared, feeling left out, leaned down and captured Connor’s dick in his mouth. Connor let out a choked whine, the double stimulation overwhelming his senses. He bucked his hips up, making Jared speed up. Connor whimpered, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Miguel reached a hand up, running his fingers through Connor’s hair, yanking just a little bit. That was Connor’s undoing.

“I’m- _fuck_ ,” he gasped, bucking his hips. Even without saying it, Jared knew he was close. He sped up, taking as much of Connor in his mouth as he could, running his tongue flat against the full length of his shaft, then up around the tip, then back down. He used his free hand to play with Connor’s balls.

Connor cried out, the amount of stimulation he was receiving making him buck beneath Miguel and Jared. He gripped the sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white. Before he knew it, he was coming, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan, his whole body shaking as he came. Jared doubled down, licking every last drop Connor had to offer. 

Shudders wracked Connor’s body until he couldn’t take any more. “ _Fuck_ , okay, okay,” he panted. Jared pulled off and Miguel sat up, both of them grinning at Connor. “Fuck, that was – _holy shit_. I thought this was about making _Jared_ feel good, not me?” he chuckled, trying to sit up, but his arms and legs were shaking still. 

“Oh, he’s next,” Miguel said wickedly, licking his lips and grinning at Jared.

Jared gulped, eyes wide with anticipation.

Connor scooted over to the side of the bed, still trying to catch his breath, while Miguel pulled Jared close for a kiss. Jared pressed close, their dicks rubbing together. Miguel moaned softly, flicking his tongue between Jared’s lips. Jared nipped him, making Miguel jump back, but he was chuckling.

“Feisty,” Miguel purred, running his hand up and down Jared’s arm. “Remember, this can go as far as you want. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Jared swallowed, nodding. He leaned back in, pressing his lips against Miguel’s. Miguel wrapped his arms around Jared, pulling him closer.

“I wanna eat you out, _pendejo_ ,” Miguel murmured, burying his face in Jared’s neck and nipping him. “Get on all fours,” he ordered, leaning over and opening the night table drawer. When he turned back, Jared had his ass in the air. Miguel hummed in approval, shuffling forward, squeezing Jared’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and squirting lube directly on his pucker. Jared shivered from the cold, then immediately moaned when Miguel dug in, flicking his tongue along the rim a few times – enough to make Jared moan and press back into him.

Miguel chuckled, licking and sucking until Jared’s thighs were shaking, then he plunged his tongue inside, wiggling it around at the same time he reached around and grabbed Jared’s dick, pumping his hand up and down, flicking his finger over the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared whimpered. He wrapped his hand around Miguel’s, tightening Miguel’s grip and making him go faster. Miguel chuckled, licking along Jared’s hole again, then pulling back. 

“More,” Jared whined.

“More?” Miguel asked innocently. “More tongue? More of my hand?”

Jared panted, shaking his head. “More.”

Miguel stilled his hand, gently pulling it out from under Jared’s grip. “Use your words, _pendejo_ ,” he murmured, rubbing Jared’s back and ass. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” Jared begged. “Please.”

Miguel licked his lips, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. Jared grabbed a pillow to elevate himself a little bit, wiggling his ass in Miguel’s face as he moved.

“You’re so hot, _pendejo_ ,” he purred, running his finger up and down Jared’s hole, teasing him before pressing in. Jared moaned as Miguel pumped his finger in out.

“Another,” he begged, whining when Miguel complied, pumping in and out and scissoring his fingers. He angled them up, making Jared cry out when he hit his prostate. 

“Oh my god,” Jared groaned, pressing back into Miguel’s hand. “Want you- Want- Miguel- _fuck_.”

Miguel grinned, stilling his movements. “Ready?” 

“Fuck yes,” Jared said, whimpering when Miguel gently pulled his fingers out.

Miguel grabbed a condom and rolled it on, coating his dick in lube. “Like this? Or do you wanna change positions?”

“Like this,” Jared said eagerly, wiggling his ass at Miguel again.

“Shit, you’re hot when you do that,” Miguel chuckled, shuffling closer and lining up. “Remember, _pendejo_ , if you need me to stop, you tell me. If something doesn’t feel right, you tell me. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Just do it.”

“Eager?” Miguel asked, snickering. He carefully pushed in, pausing when Jared grunted, his muscles tensing. Miguel rubbed his back, waiting until Jared gave him the okay to continue. He pushed in more, made sure Jared was okay, then pressed the rest of the way in. Jared let out a small noise, clenching around Miguel. Miguel sucked in a breath at Jared’s warmth and tightness.

“You good, _pendejo_?”

“Yeah,” Jared panted. “Just.. Gimme a sec?”

Miguel rubbed his back again. “I won’t move ‘til you’re ready.”

Once Jared had caught his breath, he wiggled his hips. Miguel gasped, making Jared snicker. 

“Tease,” Miguel scolded, carefully pulling back, then thrusting back in. Jared moaned, so Miguel did it again, faster this time. He kept going, picking up speed until he was thrusting as fast as he could. Jared was a whimpering mess, his legs shaking as he tried to pull forward and push back in sync with Miguel’s thrusts. 

Soon, they were both whining, panting messes. Connor, who had been recovering and enjoying the show, crawled closer to Jared, sneaking a hand between his legs and pumping his dick in time to Miguel’s thrusts. Jared let out a choked gasp, the dual sensation pushing him closer to the edge.

“I- Mmmmm _FUCK_ ,” Jared cried. 

Miguel grinned at Connor, nodding at him to keep going. Then, he angled himself up, hitting Jared’ prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared whimpered, body shaking as his orgasm wracked through him. He clenched around Miguel, who cried out, the sensation sending him over the edge; his orgasm hit, his body shaking with the effort to keep pumping. Jared whined, burying his face in the pillow. Miguel gave one last pump, then collapsed on Jared’s back.

“Shit, _pendejo_ ,” he groaned, gasping for breath. 

“Hmmm,” Jared mumbled, eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face.

Miguel carefully pulled out, tying the condom off and tossing it in the garbage. Connor – the only one recovered enough to stand – disappeared into the bathroom to get them wet washcloths. He handed one to Miguel to clean himself up with, then proceeded to clean Jared up, being as gentle as he could. When they were done, Connor tossed the washcloths into the hamper, and they all collapsed alongside each other on the bed, tangling their limbs.

“So,” Miguel said, still panting a little bit. “Did that make up for your bad first experience?”

“Fuck yes,” Jared grinned, snuggling closer to Miguel and resting his head on his chest. Connor snuggled up on Jared’s other side, throwing his leg over Jared’s.

“Good,” Connor mumbled, kissing Jared’s cheek. “It worked.”

“Fuck yes,” Jared repeated, closing his eyes. “Sleepy.”

“Then sleep,” Miguel said, kissing the top of his head. 

“M’kay,” Jared mumbled, yawning. “Love you both.”

“Love you, too,” Miguel said, yawning now too.

“Love you,” Connor agreed, closing his eyes. 

Before long, all three were snoring, wrapped safely in each other’s arms.


End file.
